Birthday Spanking
by E. Clay
Summary: Sam had forgotten about one of Dean's Birthday traditions.


Title: Birthday Spanking

Genre: Humor/General, brotherly fluff, smarm, crack fic?

Rating: K+

Summary: Sam had forgotten about one of Dean's Birthday Traditions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester but it doesn't mean I can't have some fun with them. These guys belong to their creator Eric Kripke and to the new CW network, as for profit I'm not making a single cent off this.

Sam took another bite of his chocolate birthday cake. He looked at Dean who sat across the room from him on the second bed. He had a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked curiously.

"Nothing." Dean replied.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Dean arched his eyebrows.

"Like you're up to something?"

"I'm not."

"Sure you aren't."

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah. I only wish dad were here to celebrate it with me."

"Me too." Dean said sounding a little down.

"Man, I'm tired." Sam yawned putting his fork down. I'm going to bed."

Dean looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand between the two beds. It was still his brother's Birthday for a few minutes.

"You're Birthday isn't over yet." He observed.

"It is to me." Sam decided. He gathered up his paper plate and plastic fork and headed to the waste basket. He had to cross Dean on his way.

"There's still one more thing." Dean said casually.

"Yeah what's that?" Sam asked curiously. He stared at Dean for a moment. It was a moment too long. Dean stood up quickly, grabbed Sam from behind and bent him over.

"I didn't get to smack you yet." He said clearing his throat.

Sam froze for a moment. A train of memories ran through his head, for as long as Sam could remember on his Birthday it had been Dean's tradition to humiliate him by giving him a Birthday spanking. He had been spanked all the way through his eighteenth birthday, and then college happened. Sam couldn't believe he had forgotten. He tried to squirm his way out of Dean's hold but Dean held onto him tighter.

"Man Dean we're not kids anymore. You can't just spa… I mean this is really…" Sam whimpered trying to free himself.

"Sure I can. It's all a part of the big brother's code of conduct, beat the crap out of one's little brother on his birthday.

"It's not a part of the big brother's code. Where does it say that?" Sam protested.

"I'll show you tomorrow." Dean snorted.

"I'm 23 years old."

"So you'll always be my kid brother."

"Yeah that's true but come on." Sam whined. It irritated him to no ends that Dean was apparently still physically stronger than him, hence him not being able to free himself and even worse that his brother had turned a deaf ear to his whining. He was loosing his cute, little brother appeal and definitely wasn't getting out of this. "I hate you." He finished.

"Yeah, I hate you too tough guy." Dean laughed and he began his onslaught of swats, one for every year of Sam's life.

Sam struggled against his brother a little more until Dean warned him that fighting could only lead to harder swats. It was enough to subdue Sam for the moment. Sam couldn't believe this was happening. His brother was spanking him like he was a little kid and yeah it couldn't be anymore humiliating. What really bothered Sam was that someone was still able to do this to him, being a guy who stood at 6'5 didn't mean a damn thing, nor did a lifetime of killing evil things. Sam was beginning to feel livid and had every intention of killing Dean as soon as the opportunity presented itself, but then he started to find the whole scenario downright hilarious.

He was almost sorry he had forgotten about the tradition. It was quintessentially Dean. No one in their right mind but he would dare do something like this. They would be too frightened to. Pre-law boy more than had it in him to kick one's ass, all of his college friends knew as much, no matter how hard Sam tried to hide it from them and were frightened of it, but Dean, he didn't give a damn. He would just kick Sam's ass right back. Sam had to admire and respect Dean for this. It was the type of relationship that only brothers shared. Sam had forgotten how important Dean was to him. Yeah, Dean irritated him to no ends and needed to grow up a lot, but one thing never changed, he always had been and always would be Sam's best friend, even through idiotic big brother stunts like this one.

"How ya doing kiddo?" Dean asked half way through the spanking. He was a little concerned at how quiet his brother had gotten.

"Just peachy you jerk. You know you hit like a little girl." Sam scoffed.

"Oh yeah?" Dean laughed. He was relieved that Sam was ok. He smacked Sam a little harder for his comment. His smacks were firm as it wasn't in Dean's nature to do anything half-assed, at least where his brother was concerned, but they weren't exceedingly painful. Sam wouldn't feel a thing by morning.Sam also had all his clothes on. Jeans provided more than enough protection under these circumstances. Dean finally got to twenty three. Sam had expected to be done and attempted to stand up straight but Dean bent him over again. He continued to smack him, this time harder.

"Ow. What was that for?" Sam hissed.

"That's one to grow on."

"Yeah ok." Sam took a deep breath.

"One to be happy on."

"Crap that hurt."

"One to be healthy on."

"Done yet?" Sam bit his lip.

"Nope. And one more to be safe on." This one was the hardest of all. It caused Sam to wince. "Dude you better make it to your 24th birthday." Dean said in a no nonsense tone. He pulled Sam up and hugged him tightly. "Happy Birthday little brother." He beamed.

"Yeah some birthday." Sam said patting his brother on the back.

"At least you won't forget it huh?" Dean smiled letting go of Sam.

"I definitely won't." Sam looked at the clock. It was already midnight. "Ok now my Birthday really is over I'm going to sleep."

"Good night Sam." Dean said. He went to turn off a light but flexed and shook his hand instead. "Damn my hand hurts like a bitch." He looked at Sam pathetically.

"What? I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?" Sam laughed. "Well guess what I don't." Sam grumbled rolling his shoulders and stretching his back.

"Well you should. I think I'm getting weak in my old age."

"Yeah I noticed." Sam grinned.

"Ah shut up man." Dean pouted,. "Just shut up." They turned off the lights, crawled into their beds and fell asleep, Sam on his stomach.

The End

Different huh? I honestly don't know where this story came from. I guess I was really bored and my Muse was on crack again, and this was the end result. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read it. Please review, and if this story squicked anyone I'm really sorry. It wasn't supposed to.


End file.
